


pour some sugar on me

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And safer sex? There are negative test results mentioned before certain acts, Blowjobs, D&S tones, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dom David Rose, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Sub Patrick Brewer, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Threesome, but that’s at the end and the least graphic part of this fic, jake wants to have a good time, safe sex, straight up porn, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Patrick just wants to be degraded and praised at the same time and he should get what he wants.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> Much love and thanks to yourbuttervoiced beau who is a great cheerleader and read this and added commas and told me it was great. 
> 
> To everyone who like me, spent the holidays away from family and are sad about it, I hope this makes you feel a little better this Monday morning. 
> 
> xx, sam

“Which wine?” Patrick calls from the kitchen.

“The Nebbiolo!” David responds from the living room and Patrick furrows his brows as he turns to their wine cabinet. 

“The Nebbiolo?” Patrick whispers. He has absolutely no idea which one David is talking about, so he starts at the top and pulls them out one by one until he finds it. 

The plan for the night is to talk about when they’re going to do their next scene and what they both want to do, and get out of it. When they do this, they usually open a bottle of wine, and have a glass or two while they talk. The conversation usually ends with orgasms and cuddles. It’s one of their favorite things. 

When they start the negotiations for their next scene, David asks Patrick what he wants. 

“Want me to degrade you or praise you?” David asks. They’re cuddled on the couch and Patrick feels safe tucked into David’s side and he can’t choose. They’re both too good. 

“I—” except Patrick doesn't know what he wants to say next. “Both?” He clears his throat. “Can I have both?”

David looks at him with wide, calculating eyes. “From me? Or would you possibly be open to a third?”

Patrick clears his throat again because he’s afraid of how he’s going to sound when he stumbles over his words to say, “yeah, I’d be okay with that.”

It has been a while since their last whiskey with Jake, but he remembers how the praise just falls from Jake’s lips without intention. Jake may not be a man of many words, but he has no issue telling you how much he appreciates his partners. He wants to offer up the suggestion, but there’s something kind of awkward about being the first person to suggest who you want the third to be.

“You thought of Jake, right?” David asks as he untangles Patrick from his side. There’s a slight smirk on David’s face and Patrick loves him so, so much. 

“Yeah,” Patrick can feel himself blush.

“It would be very fun,” David says as he shifts and then pushes Patrick into the couch. “We’ll give him a call tomorrow.”

Patrick whimpers and it sounds so sad and desperate to his own ears. 

“Actually,” David pauses. “Since you’re so desperate for it. You’re going to call and ask him very nicely if he’ll join us and fuck you.”

_ Oh.  _

Patrick nods as David tucks a finger below Patrick’s chin and tilts his head up. 

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David breathes out as he presses a kiss to the edge of Patrick’s jaw. 

Patrick grabs onto David’s shoulders to steady himself. It’s intoxicating, being under David’s touch like this, when David’s also losing himself in it. 

“Can you?” Patrick thrusts his hips up and David laughs a breathy laugh. Patrick’s not hard yet, not at all, but he’s overcome with desire when David kisses him softly and then laughs when Patrick chases his lips. 

David moves Patrick further into the couch and Patrick goes with the movements easily. He’s not sure what David’s thinking for the night, but he knows that he trusts him and he’s ready to give up the control and give David what he wants, what he needs. 

Their scene negotiations are just as good as their scenes and soon Patrick is gasping around David’s hard cock as he takes him deeper into his throat and reaches past David’s balls to press a dry finger against his hole. 

When David comes, he murmurs about how good Patrick is and Patrick is glowing under the praise as David reaches for his cock. 

He doesn’t last long, not after their talk, making David come, and with the anticipation of tomorrow’s phone call. 

*

“You know what you’re going to say?” David asks as they settle at the dining table. 

“Mhm,” Patrick hums. He taps on the edge of the notepad before he pulls it closer. David had him write up a few talking points,  _ ‘just in case you get all flustered and forget what you’re calling about’  _ David had said. 

He pulls up Jake’s contact and calls before he can think about it. 

When Jake answers, his voice is low and pleasant in Patrick’s ear and he blanks. He snaps out of it when David taps the paper in front of him.

When Jake agrees quickly, Patrick’s a little surprised. It’s one thing to agree to group sex, Jake has always said that he’s game, but to add a scene on top of that? Patrick is flushed with embarrassment as he lays it all out and Jake just hums along and asks for a time and place. 

Before they hang up, Patrick asks if he’s sure and Jake says yes, and Patrick hangs up knowing that Jake is about to learn who Patrick is underneath it all. He’s going to see how Patrick is affected by David calling him a desperate slut, and Patrick is going to learn how to be known by someone that isn’t David.

It’s terrifying, but the exhilaration he feels when he thinks about what is going to happen, is addicting.

When he looks up after the call, David is smiling softly at him. 

“What?” Patrick asks with a chuckle. 

“I love you,” David whispers. 

Patrick just gets up and rounds the table and plops himself into the small space of David’s lap. The table digs into his side and it’s uncomfortable, but he makes himself fit. Except David’s huffing and he pushes Patrick off him, pushes his seat back so there’s  _ room  _ and then pulls Patrick back onto him. 

“Now you can kiss me,” David says. He puckers his lips and Patrick shakes his head with a laugh and then kisses him. 

*

It’s finally the day. 

An hour before Jake’s scheduled to arrive, David ushers Patrick upstairs with specific instructions. He needs to shower and get clean, moisturize his entire body, shave and brush his teeth. Among  _ other  _ stuff. 

“Get ready for our visitor,” David whispered when he patted at Patrick’s shoulders at the foot of the stairs. “Make sure you’re kneeling by the time he gets here.”

It takes a lot less time to get ready than it should. He has enough time to start to get nervous about it all before he gets lost in the desire and want. He wants it all, so much. But there’s that usual bout of anxiety before they try a new scene for the first time. It’s a lot sometimes, but Patrick loves it. 

There’s still five minutes until Jake arrives. He’s punctual, so Patrick waits another two minutes before he kneels. He’s not 19 anymore, and his knees haven’t been the same since he started playing catcher again for the Cafe Tropical baseball team. 

It feels good to be on his knees; to be in a position where he’s been conditioned to let go and prepare to give his body up. It’s here on his knees that the nerves melt away and he begins to think about the reality of what’s about to happen. It’s too much and Patrick’s brimming with excitement. 

The ring of the doorbell is faint in the bedroom, but he hears it and it makes his already tense body shudder. 

Patrick can hear them coming up the stairs and he’s already hard, he can barely register that they're talking about him, even though they’re talking loudly. Well, David is, and Patrick knows it’s because David wants him to hear it. 

David’s saying something about how Patrick’s desperate for it and Patrick’s so hard it hurts. David knows what that does to him, and he plays it up whenever he can and Patrick goes crazy for it every time. Even knowing it’s part of the act doesn’t take away how hot it is, how hot Patrick finds being ignored like that. 

The door opens and Patrick knows already that he isn’t going to hold off on coming. David’s going to make him wait and he’s going to try so hard, but he knows he’s going to come before David lets him. He’s thrilled for that moment when David is disappointed and will have to work out a punishment for him, while Jake praises him for waiting as long as he did.

Patrick turns his head to look at the two men as they enter the bedroom, but David tuts and he snaps back into place so he’s staring ahead.

“The safeword is lavender,” David says and Patrick feels something in him settle. He knows he’s not going to use it, not when the three of them talked about this beforehand. He wants everything they're willing to give him. He wants the pleasure and the pain, the degradation and the praise, the too much of it all. He wants more than he knows he’s going to get. 

He wants to be broken by the end of it. 

“Lavender,” Jake repeats. Patrick breathes in a shallow breath. He’s so hard and ready, leaking in a way that usually only happens with a lot of foreplay. The sound of their safeword coming out of Jake’s mouth makes Patrick squirm on his knees. 

“Patrick,” Jake stoops to kiss him in greeting. It’s soft and short and Patrick leans into it, chases the kiss until there’s a sharp tug on his hair. 

His head rears back with the force, and David’s eyes are hot on him. He bends down and presses a deep kiss to Patrick’s lips. It’s biting and a touch wet, it’s a lot and not enough. Patrick feels like he’s on fire, with David’s lips on his, his hands in Patrick’s hair and Jake’s hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

Jake’s hands are different, they’re calloused from manual labor while still soft. 

“Get Jake naked,” David murmurs and  _ yes,  _ that’s what Patrick wants. 

The scene is starting fast, well to Patrick it is. It’s like they’ve already started without him and Patrick’s allowed to join as an afterthought. 

Jake is still on the bed and he smiles down at Patrick as Patrick reaches forward to push Jake’s open flannel off his shoulders, and then grasps at the bottom hem of Jake’s gray tank top. He’s eager and his hands tremble as he peels the shirt off of him. 

Behind him, Patrick can hear the normal sounds of David taking off his own clothes. He wishes he had more hands so he could do more at once. He wants to help them both get naked, wants to be of service to both of them. 

He blinks in surprise when David sits on the bed next to Jake. Both men are stretched out and naked in front of him and Patrick isn’t sure what to do. He wants it all, but what does he want  _ first.  _

Patrick looks up at David with wide eyes and balled up fists hanging at his side. David strokes his own cock and Patrick can’t look away. He’s a touch overwhelmed and David clears his throat. He leans over and Patrick watches as David lets a bit of spit fall onto Jake’s cock. 

It’s gross and Patrick wants to get his mouth on it.

“Lick it up, Patrick,” David murmurs and Patrick moves quickly. 

He groans as he sucks Jake’s cock into his mouth. It’s heavy on his tongue and  _ it’s so good.  _ He grabs at Jake’s knee, relaxes and then takes Jake deep, except he doesn’t get far before there’s a tug on his hair. 

“Don’t take more than you’re given,” David reminds him, and the tone of his voice sends a chill down Patrick’s spine. 

It’s one of their rules that Patrick always ends up breaking, and they both love it. They love when Patrick gets into it, gets desperate and can’t hold himself back. 

“What did I say?” David slides onto the ground next to him and Patrick sits back on his calves. 

“To lick him,” Patrick whispers. 

“Apologize.”

Patrick’s head snaps to look at David. His eyes are cool and Patrick pants at the expression. 

“Sorry,” Patrick murmurs.

He reaches back out and runs his hands along Jake’s shins. 

“Can I?” Patrick turns back to Jake. “Can I get your cock back in my mouth?”

“Kiss me first,” Jake reaches out and pulls at Patrick. 

Jake’s mouth is soft against his and Patrick’s breathless when Jake lets go of him. He sighs when Patrick wraps his lips around the head of his cock and it’s so  _ good.  _ He takes him deeper, lets his mouth get sloppier and Jake hums above him.

“You take my cock so beautifully,” Jake says. It slices through the fog in his mind and Patrick preens as he runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

David’s hands are on Patrick’s sides and he shivers at the touch. 

“Let go, Patrick. Let him see how desperate you are,” David whispers into Patrick’s ear. “Be good for him.”

“Your mouth is so good,” Jake says from above him. 

“Should’ve put a cock ring on you,” David murmurs and Patrick cries out on Jake’s cock as David’s fingers brush his. 

“You’re so good at sucking cock,” Jake runs his fingers along Patrick’s temples and it’s so sweet compared to where David’s nails are dragging along Patrick’s hips. 

Fingers crawl up his spine and he can feel the hint of cold where David’s wedding band touches his skin. David’s fingers are solid against the back of his head and Patrick follows the movement as they push Patrick’s head down until he’s nosing at the base of Jake’s long cock. 

He tries to relax around Jake's cock, but the move took him by surprise and he’s choking on it sooner than he normally would. David’s hand becomes gentle and Patrick pulls off with a shuddery gasp. It only takes a second for him to catch his breath, as much as he can at least, before David’s pushing again and Patrick takes Jake’s cock back in his mouth. 

Jake’s gasping above him and Patrick’s shaking with the pounding desire in his gut. David’s lips are on his shoulder and he can barely make out what either of them are saying, the rush of blood in his ears is too loud and it’s so hard to focus. 

“Come here,” Jake says loudly and his rough fingers hook beneath his jaw and nudge him off his cock. 

Patrick follows the movement and he blinks as Jake rubs underneath his eyes where a few tears had pooled. He lets himself be guided up the bed and laid out so he’s on his back and Jake’s nestled between his legs. 

He looks down his body to where Jake is stacking pillows, and then past him where his husband is watching with wide eyes as he strokes his own cock. David’s been quiet for a few minutes and Patrick’s concerned. They make eye contact and Patrick holds out a hand to him. 

Jake taps at Patrick’s hip and he lifts so Jake can place the pillows underneath his ass. David takes his hand and slinks onto the bed. Jake’s hands are strong on Patrick’s hamstrings as he pushes Patrick’s legs close to his chest and he gasps as Jake licks a broad stripe over Patrick’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Patrick gasps as Jake’s tongue pushes slightly into his hole. David’s grip on his hand tightens and Patrick looks over with unfocused eyes to see how hard David is, how the tip of his cock glistens and Patrick needs it. 

He jerks David closer and whimpers when David reads his mind and shifts closer until he can throw his leg over Patrick’s chest and situate himself in a way that Patrick can suck his husband’s cock into his mouth. 

David shifts closer so Patrick can take him deeper and Patrick immediately gags himself on it. He knows David won’t wrap a hand around his neck with Jake there; David draws a hard line at choking without every party in attendance being properly trained on it. So he does the next best thing. He takes David as deep as he can, until he can’t possibly breathe around him and waits a beat. Just a beat. He just wants to feel a little floaty—

“Look at you,” David whimpers. He pulls Patrick’s leg closer to them so the stretch is just a touch uncomfortable and Patrick’s more in love than he’s ever been. “Gagging on my cock like a—” David’s breath hitches and Patrick holds himself there for another beat. Then another. “Like the desperate slut you are.”

Patrick pulls off with a loud gasp and takes in a heaving breath. David slaps his cock against Patrick’s cheek with his free hand and Patrick’s lips are back on the head. He’s ready to take him back into his mouth, but Jake spits directly on his hole and Patrick hates it, but loves it at the same time. 

He loves being covered in spit and come. He loves leaving situations like this filthy and feeling shamed in some way. He feels powerful when there’s evidence of everyone’s pleasure on him and he wears the degradation like a badge of honor. 

“Patrick,” David warns and Patrick opens his mouth obediently even though he can’t think with Jake’s tongue in him. 

The head of David’s cock is right on his bottom lip and he goes to close his lips around it when David jerks back and his cock is too far away for him to get his mouth around. He can see the challenge in David’s eyes and Patrick reaches out, digs his fingertips into David’s hips and  _ pulls  _ at him in a desperate attempt to get him closer. 

David’s hands grip Patrick’s wrists tightly and jerks them away. The tension is palpable, even Jake’s paused; Patrick’s hole is empty and he wants to cry. 

He gets a quick flap of a thought in his head and he mentally plays out a scene in the space between them all where he asks David to slap him, right in the face, but David won’t experiment with something they haven’t done, not with another person there. But he wants it. 

“Don’t be so desperate,” David says coolly. It’s a shock against the way that Jake is running his hands over Patrick’s bent legs. 

“Desperation looks good on you,” Jake says as he pushes a thumb against Patrick’s hole. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Something dark flashes in David’s eyes. Patrick knew he was going to have issues giving up some of the power and he loves watching David struggle with sharing the role with Jake. 

David’s thinking. Patrick can tell. His hands are still tight on Patrick’s wrists and Patrick just wants David’s cock back in his mouth. 

“Please?” Patrick asks. No, begs. He knows what it does to David when he begs. He opens his eyes wide and purses his lips, just so. “Please? Wanna suck that fat cock. Want you to gag me with it until I’m begging you to breathe.”

“Patrick,” David warns.

“Please? David, please? I need it so bad,” Patrick lets himself cry out in a way that’s embarrassing. “I’m so desperate for it.”

The room smells like sex and sweat, and they’re all suspended in this moment as they wait for David. 

David lets go of one of Patrick’s wrists to thumb along his bottom lip. 

“You want it?” David’s voice is low. Patrick just nods. “You want to get your face fucked?”

“Please,” Patrick whimpers.

“You haven’t earned it yet,” David murmurs instead of face fucking him. Patrick’s at a loss for words. The bed shifts and Jake lays out next to Patrick, who lets his legs fall to the bed. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Jake murmurs in Patrick’s ear. His hands are gentle on Patricks shoulder and Patrick gets lost in the feeling. “You’re doing so good, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Patrick hisses. He feels a sharp pain and when he looks over, David is looking up at him with a dangerous smirk. 

“But you haven’t earned it yet, Patrick,” David's voice is hard. “You need to control yourself and be good.”

“I—” Patrick breaks off with a groan. He licks his lips and whimpers. “I need.”

“We’re going to give it to you,” Jake presses a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “We’re going to take care of you.”

“He has to wait,” David says. Patrick watches as Jake turns his head to face David. 

“He’s waited long enough,” Jake presses a finger to Patrick’s lips and Patrick sucks the tip of it into his mouth. “He just wants to suck us and I think we should give it to him.”

Patrick is burning up beneath David’s weight as he runs his tongue along Jake’s finger. He feels forgotten and he loves it. He’s beyond hard, everything hurts and he needs to come, or to be distracted by something else so he can try to hold on.

“Or,” David reaches forward and places his hands over Patrick’s ears. It’s just enough to distort David’s whispers so Patrick can’t make it out through everything that’s going on. But when David turns back to him, he’s smiling and Jake’s grinning and they begin to move off the bed. David grabs lube and condoms and joins Jake at the end of the bed. 

He squirts lube onto his fingers and Jake does the same, but David props himself up, partly on the bed and presses a cool, slick finger into Patrick, who is still wet and relaxed from Jake’s tongue. 

Jake disappears behind David and Patrick can’t decide what’s hotter, David fingering him or watching David get fingered. 

“David,” Patrick’s breath hitches and he lets his head fall back further into his pillow as David taps at his prostate. 

David’s eyes are dark, and a little wild. Patrick wants to reach out to him, but his hands won’t unclench from the sheets below him. 

“Oh my god, fuck,” David groans. He pushes another finger into Patrick and Patrick finally moves his hands, but up, so they wrap around the metal of their headboard and he is able to arch his back and push back onto David’s fingers. 

David adds a third finger and something snaps in Patrick.

“Please,” His voice is hoarse and he doesn’t recognize it. “Please, please, please.”

“You’re ready.”

Patrick shakes his head. He doesn’t know who said it, but he’s not sure any of them are ready. Except they are. But they’re not. Patrick needs a second to calm down or else he’s going to come soon. As soon as anyone does anything else to him. 

He looks down as soon as he feels something on his cock and he realizes that David’s sliding a condom on him. Behind him, Jake’s putting a condom on himself and Patrick’s a little confused. 

He watches as David climbs onto the bed and straddles Patrick’s lap. Patrick moans as David sinks onto his cock. It’s different with a condom, they haven’t used them in so long, and Patrick’s thankful for it desensitizing him just a bit. It’s not enough, David is tight and hot around him and Patrick’s cock is throbbing with it all. 

Jake moves and if they’re double penetrating David, Patrick’s not going to last a second. Not with Jake’s cock sliding against his and making David even tighter. 

But then why—

Patrick moans loud and long as Jake teases Patrick’s hole with the head of his cock and then pushes in slowly. 

He’s full with Jake’s cock and David’s tight around him. It’s too much and Patrick grips the headboard tighter as Jake starts to fuck him and David fucks himself on Patrick’s cock. It’s too much. 

“Don’t you dare come,” David gasps. Patrick’s shaking with it all and David is watching him with wide eyes. “Patrick. Hold on.”

“I can’t,” Patrick cries out. 

His orgasm is building so steadily and quickly and he can’t—

“I’m sorry,” Patrick whimpers. He feels David’s nails dig into his sides and then he’s coming so hard he can’t make any noise. His body is pulled taut as he arches into it and he’s still coming. 

“So good,” Jake moans from where Patrick has tightened around him. 

David’s still, and Patrick knows that he messed up. He should’ve held on longer. But he couldn’t. He’s still shaking from his orgasm when David lifts himself off of Patrick’s cock. He removes the condom and tosses it. 

But then Jake is pulling out of Patrick and  _ that’s not what he wants.  _ He wants them all to come. He wants them to keep using him until they come. He wants to be covered in it. There’s fresh STD/STI results in all their inboxes and Patrick wants to be covered in all he can. 

“Wha?” Patrick asks when he finds his voice. 

David reaches and grabs Patrick’s ankles and  _ pulls  _ him off the bed. Patrick moans as he slides onto the floor and before he can ask, David is pushing his cock into Patrick’s mouth, deeper than earlier and Patrick coughs around it, but he’s so—

“Thank you,” Patrick gasps when David pulls his cock out of Patrick’s mouth. “Thank you, thank you.”

He turns his head and Jake does the same thing. Patrick’s mind is reeling at the thought of having both cocks down his throat, one right after the other, and at the way his tongue curls differently around them both. 

Patrick grabs at Jake’s thigh and holds him there as it tips into too much and then he’s pushing Jake away and breathing in a shuddering breath as soon as he’s able. His eyes are watering and there’s so much spit and precome and he needs—

David’s cock is back in his mouth and he feels like he’s home, he’s grounded in the moment and gagging around David. Then it’s back to Jake, then David again, Jake again, and Patrick’s stealing breaths when he can and he can feel himself getting hard again. He doesn’t want to come again, not yet at least. 

He needs their—his mouth is open and he closes his eyes as he sees both Jake and David jerking their cocks.

“Come on me,” he mutters. “Need it so bad.”

“Oh,” Jake’s voice is low and Patrick feels the first few spurts of come land on his face.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David’s voice is high and breathy and come lands on his face from a slightly different angle and Patrick sighs with happiness. He knows some landed on his eyelid and he’s about to reach up to wipe it away when a soft thumb swipes it away and pushes against Patrick’s lips. 

Patrick opens his eyes and looks up at David as he takes his thumb into his mouth. He keeps his eyes open as David smiles softly down at him. 

Jake bends down to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth, where his lips are still wrapped around David’s thumb. 

“I’m just going to use the restroom and then I’ll let you guys have your privacy,” Jake raises his eyebrows at them. That’s one of the good things about Jake, he knows that they like their privacy after a scene and group sex, and he doesn’t take it weird or turn it into a big deal. 

“Can you—” Patrick trails off. David’s thumb falls from his mouth and David reaches to tug on his earlobe.

They don’t do it often, so he’s not sure how to ask for it. Jake raises his eyebrows at him and Patrick looks to David for help. He wants to be covered, is the thing. He’s already filthy with come, but he wants to be absolutely disgusting before he washes away the evidence of their night. 

He can tell that David’s trying not to laugh, and that he’s going to make Patrick go through this all by himself. 

Jake raises an eyebrow at Patrick after it’s been a bit too long since he said anything. 

“Can you pee on me?” Patrick asks in a rush.

Jake reaches out a hand and Patrick takes it and lets Jake help him up. “Of course.”

They don’t move to the bathroom, not yet. Instead Jake looks at him and asks: “Why do you want it?”

Patrick feels a reassuring hand on his back and he watches as David disappears into the bathroom. It’s not David’s thing, really. He does it when Patrick asks, but it doesn’t get David off the way it sometimes gets Patrick off when he really wants it. 

“Want to feel it on me. Want to be covered in everything you both can give me,” Patrick whispers. 

“Bathroom?”

“Yes.”

David’s leaning against the sink counter when they enter the bathroom. He doesn’t get off on it, but he always wants a front row seat when Patrick’s involved. 

Patrick’s legs are wobbly when he steps into the tub and he’s thankful for Jake’s support. Jake asks if he’s ready and Patrick nods and tilts his head back against the edge of the tub.

“Touch yourself Patrick,” David murmurs as he comes up to the side of the tub. “Can you come again for us? Show Jake how thankful you are that he’s doing this?”

Patrick groans and he wraps his hand around his cock. He’s not going to come as hard as he did earlier, but it’s still going to feel good. He closes his eyes as Jake sighs and the first bit lands on his chest, then it’s a quick path to his thigh, then his other thigh, then right where Patrick’s stroking himself quickly. 

It’s gross, but it’s the perfect level of too much and the stream stops and Patrick’s begging for more. There’s another slow trickle, but Jakes done, and Patrick’s crying with need. 

He just needs a little bit more and then he’ll be able to come. It hurts, where he’s strung up and waiting for his second release. 

There’s a soft  _ tsk  _ and then shuffling next to him and he opens his eyes to watch David take himself in hand. He watches as David visibly relaxes and Patrick can feel the love as David lets go and gives Patrick what he needs. 

It’s not a lot by volume, but it’s enough and Patrick’s coming with a strangled cry. 

He’s covered in David and Jake and his own come and he closes his eyes. He just needs a second to let himself drown in the feeling before he cleans up and gets in bed. 

He barely registers the tap turning on and Jake and David’s low voices as David leads Jake out of the bathroom. 

He can hear the rustling of the thick sheet they put down on the bed when they know they’re going to have more … involved sex, when a towel isn’t enough. 

“Move your legs,” David murmurs as he turns on the tap. The water is cold where it laps at Patrick’s toes as it rushes out the bottom spout. The water slowly warms and then David’s helping him up and then the water starts rushing out from the top.

Patrick holds onto David as David helps him wash up. 

It takes too long, but also it’s no time at all until they’re in bed and Patrick’s wrapped up in his husband's arms after drinking water and eating a snack.

Tomorrow morning, when he looks at his phone, he knows there’s going to be a text from Jake thanking him for inviting him over. 

“You were so good tonight,” David murmurs as he runs his hand up and down Patrick’s bareback. “So beautiful when you came. I love seeing you like that.”

Patrick hummed as he pressed his nose against David’s cheek. 

“Thank you for letting me experience that with you,” David whispers. 

David always thanks Patrick, as if Patrick would ever have it any other way than with David. 

He’s half asleep and wants to say that, but he’s too comfortable and he doesn’t want to move his lips. 

David knows, though. And Patrick will tell him in the morning. 

But right now, he just wants to sleep in the comfort of his husband's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good job you made it to the finish line! This is where I hand out complimentary bottles of water! *throws it at you from 8 ft away. 6 because of covid and 2 just for added safety*


End file.
